1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting unit, more particularly to a connecting unit that can absorb force of an external collision and that can offset component tolerance(s), and to an electronic device incorporating such connecting unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid increase in performance efficiency of electronic devices, such as computer hosts, servers, etc., along come increased power consumption and heat generation. Conventionally, fans are installed inside electronic devices for heat dissipation. But where special requirements in terms of space, noise, maintenance procedure are to be met, installation of fans is not viable, and hence a fanless heat dissipation module is used.
Generally speaking, a fanless heat dissipation module includes a plurality of contact surfaces formed on an inner side thereof, a plurality of heat dissipation fins, and a heat pipe connecting the contact surfaces and the heat dissipation fins. The contact surfaces are in intimate contact respectively with heat-generating electronic components of an electronic device to absorb heat generated thereby by virtue of heat conductance for subsequent transmission to the heat dissipation fins via the heat pipe.
In order to ensure good heat conductance between the contact surfaces of the heat dissipation module and the electronic components, the heat dissipation module and a housing of the electronic device are usually mounted on two opposite sides of the electronic components, and a plurality of connecting units are provided to interconnect the electronic components, the heat dissipation module and the housing. By fastening the heat dissipation module toward the housing with the connecting units, the contact surfaces of the heat dissipation module and surfaces of the electronic components can abut tightly.
However, since the connecting units are disposed proximately to the electronic components, upon an impact on the housing, the force of the impact is easily relayed to the heat dissipation module and the electronic components through the connecting units as to cause damages thereto. In addition, due to manufacturing and assembly tolerances, poor heat dissipation efficiency would result from poor contact between the electronic components and the contact surfaces of the heat dissipation module, or alternatively, damages to the electronic components would occur if the electronic components are pressured to the contact surfaces too hard.